


Fields of gold

by Kami_no_Qraz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este era el final, no como lo habían esperado, no  como creían que iba a ser pero aquí estaban y ya no había vuelta atras.<br/>Wincest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fields of gold

La idea de que las cosas podrían salir mal nunca le pasó por la cabeza, ellos eran fuertes, siempre lo habían sido. Volteo a ver a su hermano, la sangre cubría por completo su rostro y lo único que su mirada podía detallar con claridad eran sus ojos, aquellos ojos que lo observaban rogándole perdón.

  
Intento moverse, acercarse un poco a él tomar su mano y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que las cosas se arreglarían en cualquier momento, que saldrían de esta como lo habían hecho cientos de veces antes. Sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía a sus comandos, al intentar moverse un dolor visceral lo atacaba impidiendo tan siquiera el pensamiento de otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

  
Si ese era el final… el pensamiento se cortó antes de tan siquiera terminar, ese no podía ser el final, no después de todo lo que pasaron. Maldita sea, sobrevivieron tanto, hicieron tantas cosas juntos, para que por un error de un estúpido estuvieran a punto de morir. Y ahora ya no había ni ángeles ni demonios que los quisieran de vuelta.

  
De un momento a otro escucho un movimiento a su lado y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse los ojos de su hermano más cerca de lo que estaban momentos antes.

  
-Sammy, no importa lo que estés pensando, al menos ya no en este instante, tú como yo sabes que solo nos queda muy poco tiempo en esta maldita y podrida tierra, y no quiero desperdiciarlo – la voz de Dean hacía eco en las paredes, enviando pequeños y placenteros escalofríos a su espina dorsal – no sé si esto termina aquí, no sé si nos volveremos a ver, no sé ni siquiera si te recordare – continuo el mayor, posando suavemente una mano en la mejilla de Sam – pero estoy seguro que no importa a donde vaya, no importa si me dejan de nuevo en ese pozo obscuro que es el infierno, no importa si regreso a mi cielo personal, Sam, tú siempre estarás presente. De una u otra forma – y con eso cerro la distancia entre ellos.  
Y eso aquello que siempre soñó, su fantasía más profunda, esos labios que ahora tocaban los suyos con reverencia, no podía ser real. Cerró los ojos, si eso era solo otro más de los monstruos que confundían su mente, otro más de aquellos hijos de puta que le mostraban solo lo que quería ver, entonces no deseaba saberlo.

  
El tacto de la mano de Dean en su rostro, el sabor de sus labios combinado con la sangre de ambos, y la vida escapándosele en cada beso. Tal vez ese no era un mal final, al menos se irían juntos, al menos estarían ahí justo cuando el otro exhalara su último aliento, y podrían seguirlo con solo minutos de separación.

  
Sintió como la mano cálida que estaba en su mejilla iba perdiendo calor y el terror lo alcanzo de nuevo. Dean no debía ser el primero en irse, Dean era el fuerte, Dean era el que podría soportar el dolor de la perdida, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos.  
-you.. forget … the sun in the yellow sky – esa canción, aquella canción que era su placer culpable, una canción de amor, una canción de perdida y de reencuentro – as we walk in fields of gold – y Dean le cantaba, tomando todas las fuerzas que quedaban en su maltrecho cuerpo abrazo a su hermano, justo para poder sentir como se relajaba contra su cuerpo.

  
Y ahí, en medio de la noche, en un lugar donde nadie los encontraría, el corazón de Sam Winchester se rompió. Ahora no quedaba nadie que importara, nadie que estuviera ahí solo para él, nadie.

  
Y lloro, lloro por su amor perdido, lloro por lo que pudo haber sido, lloro esperando que a donde quiera que fuera cuando muriera se lo volviera a encontrar.  
Sentía como las fuerzas le abandonaban con cada minuto que pasaba, sabía que la muerte no tardaría en aparecer para reclamar su alma. Y lo estaba deseando.

  
Cuando por fin frente a él apareció aquella mujer que representaba al jinete sonrió. Su hora había llegado.

  
_Many_ _years_ _are_ _past_ , _also_ _summer_ _days_ , _among_ _the_ _feels_ _and_ _body_ , _see_ _the_ _children’s_ _run_ _as_ _the_ _sun_ _goes_ _down_ , _among_ _the_ _fields_ _of_ _gold_.

  
El tiempo se le acababa, vaya que lo sabía. La sangre se drenaba de su cuerpo con una facilidad increíble, era algo irónico que las cosas acabaran de esa forma.

  
Su mirada viajo a la persona que se encontraba al lado suyo, si había algo que quería evitar era exactamente lo que estaba pasando con Sam, él no debía de estar ahí. Su mirada se conectó con la de él e intento transmitirle todo el arrepentimiento que sentía en ese momento. No importaba como tenía que llegar al lado de él, tenía que sostenerlo en el instante en que el alma abandonara su cuerpo.

  
Pronto se encontró al lado de su pequeño hermano, y pudo verlo el terror que se reflejaba en esos ojos. Y no podía soportarlo Sam no debería sentirse asustado de la muerte, habían pasado demasiadas veces por ella.

Vieron infierno cielo y purgatorio, conocían perfectamente lo que se encontraba en cada uno. Y aun a pesar de eso su pequeño hermano, su Sam temía lo que podía pasar.

  
Juntando lo que restaba de sus energías se acercó a ese pequeño gigante a ese hombre de sonrisa bonachona pero mente y manos más peligrosas que el mismo Lucifer. En un instante se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo.

  
\--Sammy, no importa lo que estés pensando, al menos ya no en este instante, tú como yo sabes que solo nos queda muy poco tiempo en esta maldita y podrida tierra, y no quiero desperdiciarlo – esas palabras dolían en sus labios, sin embargo las sabia verdaderas, sus ojos vagaron por un momento en el rostro de su hermano – no sé si esto termina aquí, no sé si nos volveremos a ver, no sé ni siquiera si te recordare – con sus energías restantes alzo una mano y la poso con delicadeza y reverencia en el rostro de su pequeño, de la cosa mas importante que tenia en ese mundo, del único ser por el cual aceptaría cualquier destino que le viniera encima – pero estoy seguro que no importa a donde vaya, no importa si me dejan de nuevo en ese pozo obscuro que es el infierno, no importa si regreso a mi cielo personal, Sam, tú siempre estarás presente. De una u otra forma – y con eso no pudo detener sus impulsos, su rostro se acerco al de Sam y toda la distancia entre ellos desapareció.

  
Esos labios suaves y pecaminosos, capaces de causar tanto daño con pocas palabras, esos ojos que no importaba que tanto lo intentara aun le guardaban secretos, aquel cuerpo que deseo por tanto tiempo, y ahora sabía que le pertenecía, que siempre lo había hecho. En ese instante deseo tener mas tiempo, más lugar, más de todo, con tal de poder estar aunque sea un momento más con su Sam.

  
Y entonces lo recordó, aquella canción, esa canción que de vez en cuando escuchaba tararear a su hermano, ese placer culpable que Sam se daba de vez en cuando. Sonrió, si esa sería una buena despedida.

  
-you.. forget … the sun in the yellow sky – no sabía cómo la canción empezaba, no la había escuchado completa nunca, pero ese pequeño fragmento, esas palabras se grabaron en su memoria como fuego – as we walk in fields of gold – porque su cielo siempre había sido eso, Sam, él y la carretera, los campos sembrados, en donde se podían detener a tomarse una cerveza y hablar de nada, en donde los toques casuales estaban permitidos y la mirada de Sam se tornaba algo que hacía que su corazón latiera como no lo hacía con nadie.

  
Y entonces la vio, ahí parada enfrente de él, se encontraba su querida amiga, ella fue quien lo recogió todas las veces anteriores y lo haría ahora.

  
En ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas no ser el primero, porque sabía que Sammy no lo soportaría, él no era tan fuerte, él estaba para ser cuidado, para ser querido, la soledad simplemente no sentaba con él.

  
Por eso cuando ella le tomo la mano y lo guió fuera de la habitación él la odio un poco. Pero no podía odiarla por completo, como hacerlo, si mínimo ella le dejo ver por última vez a su hermano.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño trabajo, alguna duda comentario, aclaración, tomatazo, golpe, todo lo pueden dejar en los comentarios!


End file.
